I Can't Disobey Direct Orders
by polidl
Summary: Hamilton can't disobey direct orders, no matter if he doesn't exactly agree. He must always follow his commander orders. Or 357 words of self-indulgent changes in the story when Hamilton couldn't take Charles' shit anymore. Also an Omegaverse.
1. I Can't Disobey Direct Orders

**I'm not exactly new around Hamilton and still this is one of my fantasies from all times since I'm in this fandom. What would it be like to make a canon verse but with a/b/o dynamics? Please, let me know if you liked it and if you think I should write a some more of this.**

* * *

"Hamilton, don't" Said the alpha commander George Washington for the third time as the ginger spun in his tent, ranting over some of his staff bad mounting him right on his back.

.

From the young Beta point of view, this was completely unacceptable. Hamilton was just waiting for their General to grant him permission to put those irreverent traitors in their place. He wouldn't have to ask this if the General would have considered trust him in a higher position instead of promoting these assholes in the first place. Damnit, he even let Burr into being a Lieutenant Coronel, so was Laurens. Lafayette was also a General. Yet, for some reason, the older not only kept denying him command but also, the Alpha wouldn't allow Alexander to press charges against those who dared to defy their supreme commander authority.

.

It didn't make any sense. Charles Lee was a double faced piece of shit. Someone ought to hold him to submit!

.

"But, Sir -!" Hamilton protested.

" **I SAID NO, HAMILTON**. Now go back to your quarters."

.

The beta flinched but tighten up his chin, his shoulders trembling probably from the hardly contained rage as his fits went all white and numb, resisting the order as much as he could but finally storming off the General makeshift office.

.

So _that_ was it.

.

Washington knew.

.

And given by the fact that it's been almost 3 years where none of this has never addressed before. There was only one way such a personal information was leaked and made it to the General ears.

As instructed, Hamilton went right to his own tent with just one clear thought between the boiling mess on his mind at that particular moment. His violet eyes soon making contact with the clear blue ones of his partner who, still unconscious of the ginger emotions due to the scent blocker perfectly hidden under the Cravat methodically tied up to his slim freckled neck.

.

Still, the piercing sensation of Hamilton's death glare soon made up for the lack of scent that was used to disguise him as a Beta.

.

" _Laurens_. We need to talk."

.

The Omega was absolutely pissed.


	2. A Test Of Our Camaraderie and Bravery

"I can't believe you! How could you?! HOW DARE YOU, LAURENS?!"

.

The Alpha blonde said nothing, the situation in front of him was both dangerous and confusing and protesting against something he have yet to understand, doesn't seem like a wise thing to do. Not when his partner – his lover – seems to be so distressed. John still needed to let him know about his last meeting among other battalion commanders as the latest schedule was arranged and he must part to the South.

The lack of reaction from him, however, was getting the Hamilton on his nerves. His voice dropping from shouting to whispers so suddenly that this made Laurens rise from his desk and reach for the younger soldier. That brilliant and fiery man he have loved secretly through all these awful times, so brave and yet, so _fragile_. Sometimes it was just impossible for Laurens to not try and protect him. Even if he knew his protection was the last thing Hamilton wanted from him, that he could and would fight for himself every time. Marring that Beta girl, Elizabeth, as to prove he didn't need him or any Alpha for what matters.

Still, John couldn't help taking that fiery man into his arms. Letting the boy, _his boy_ , choke few whimpers as the ginger tried in vain to pull back from the lovely embrace. Indulging himself to scent him just a little bit, until finally the omega relaxed in his lover ministrations but those violet eyes wouldn't look up once at his. A sour, more honest yet still hurt, expression marked on his usually thoughtful face, like if his mind betrayed him and so, he rather not think about anything but clearly still upset about them. Laurens took the bait and asked.

.

"My dear boy, please tell me what's wrong? I cannot know for sure what I could have possibly done to upset you this much if you don't tell me" Laurens remained calm, his voice soft, even when a spark came back from the embers of the violet eyes and at last, Hamilton pulled out of his partner reach. This time Laurens let him be.

"You told Washington" Said the ginger sternly. Sure of himself as the blonde was the only one, outside of his now closest family, that knew the true of his nature.

"No, I did not" John's also stern reply, however, proved otherwise.

.

Hamilton paused for moment on his usually fast judgments – Something significant coming from him. He looked back at him now, straight in the eye. Pondering his options as he already accused his lover for betraying him when he didn't have any proof nor anything Washington said could lead to Laurens if Alexander haven't known that he was the only one aware of his unstable position in this army.

But if anything, Alexander trusted this man, he put his heart and his life on his hands countless of times, relying on the love they share for each other more than anything. And so, he wouldn't think even for a brief second that John was capable of lying to his face. _No._

.

"But he knows"

"I know he does" The blonde admitted quietly, much to the younger surprise.

.

Laurens breathed out a guilty sight. That would be a long night with his precious boy.

.

And not exactly one of the kind he'd wouldn't mind in the morning.

* * *

 **Yes, I decided to continue this. It will be 7 chapters long, hopefully, let's see how it goes. Also, just so you know...**

 **I'll turn 24 this Saturday. Some birthday pity comment would be nice? :')**


	3. We Have Resorted To Eating Our Horses

"So he have known all this time. From the moment I first refused to be his secretary, but oh right, _he insisted_ " Hamilton felt the blood abandon his rosy and freckled cheeks as the information sank into his senses. He wasn't feeling well. His vision was blurry for brief moments and there was also a sense of dizziness that wouldn't let him, no matter what Alexander did to get rid of it. Narrowing the young soldier's already short temper to dangerous levels which leaded him to situations like this "And now he would use _Alpha Tone_ on me" Just the thought of it made his stomach twist in knots, a part deep inside of him drowning in fear of the possibilities "Goddamnit, John! He _used_ Alpha Tone on me!"

Hamilton wouldn't acknowledge his hands were shaking until the blonde reached out to take them.

"My boy, as far as I know, the General only meant to protect you." Laurens tried his best to comfort him "I don't believe he would use this against you or else, God forbid, we would have known already" But even when John words meant to be reassuring, they hold a horrid but undeniable truth that immediately made them go cold and still.

With the innate instinct to submit and physical inability to disobey an Alpha's command, Omegas couldn't be trusted in an army as others would fear their enemies would use those natural weaknesses against them. To join the army as an Omega was considered treason.

And as treason would be treated.

Alexander had heard the stories. About once honored men who had lost everything the moment a fellow soldier would catch a sniff of a sweeter scent that shouldn't be there.

Their status, their pride and ownship. All striped away from them in a blink of an eye and with a shameful fresh claim mark right below the chin, they would be sent to their new Alpha's home at dawn.

But before they knew it, another turn of guts would shake the redhead back to his senses, rushing to the chamber pot just right on time for emptying his stomach in it. Would other be the circumstances, Hamilton would had found it graciously ironic how much reliving the acid taste of his vomit felt, clearing his mouth from the bitterness dinner left him that night.

Butterscotch was such a noble horse.

Laurens was soon behind him, guilt painted over his usual stoic face. The sight of his lover so small and vulnerable in front of him being too much for John to look away from "My love, what I'm trying to say is that I don't believe we should be afraid. Washington have trusted your tactics and consider you from above anyone else in this army. You must have a little faith on him."

Alexander scoffed on a sour note "Yet he is the one who doesn't have faith on me"

"As a matter of fact, you haven't feel well lately"

"As a matter of fact, not everyone can stomach their own horse meat and remain on a desk doing nothing but seeing that man walking by like he's not at fault, John! He even had the audacity to blame Washington instead!" Tears of flooding down red freckled cheeks from sharp violet eyes, rage painfully contained by another's will "Someone _ought_ to hold him to it!"

And John sighed, knowing there was just so much else he could say to ease his lover distress.

" _Then I'll do it_ "

* * *

 **I should definetly need to stop updating a chapter per year if I hope someone sticks around to see the end of it.**

 **Honestly, I had long since given up on this story... but that part of me that's super lonely and desperate for atention made me write this after some precious soul stopped by to leave a comment here claiming they actually had been waiting to read more of this :)**

 **So keep safe and although i didn't mean this for long chapters, I hope they'll still entertain you while you wait for your favorite story to be updated 3**

 **Love and Thanks, Poli**


End file.
